


Friendship Lawyers

by may_Sky



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Amazing, Amnesia, Angst, Bondage, Cute, Cute Ending, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy!, Fun!, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Magic, Out of Character, Physical Abuse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Psychological Torture, References to Drugs, Wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/may_Sky/pseuds/may_Sky
Summary: Twilight Sparkle teaches Edgeworth and Wright about friendship in a lesson they won't forget.
Relationships: Mitsurugi Reiji | Miles Edgeworth/Naruhodou Ryuuichi | Phoenix Wright, Phoenix Wright/ Twilight Sparkle, Twilight Sparkle/Miles Edgeworth
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an amazing story

Phoenix was walking from the Prosecutor’s office with Miles by his side. The pair had already had their trial earlier in the morning, but decided to look at some post trial notes in Edgeworth’s office together.

The two of them had been through thick and thin together inside and outside of the courthouse. They had a bond that was stronger than friendship but at the same time different from lovers.

“Well, I guess that’s another perfect case in the bag, Egdeworth,” Phoenix teased.

“If you can call last minute objections and bluffs perfect,” Miles said with a teasing smirk on their face. After all these years of self depreciation and guilt, he had finally found a place of healing beside Phoenix through therapy and family. 

Phoenix smiled at the warm summer sky sunset, in that moment he wished that days could be as relaxed and perfect, with Edgeworth and his friends by his side. 

“I suppose I owe you a ride back to your apartment,” Miles said casually. He always felt that he was able to relax and let down his guard around Phoenix. Phoenix looked at him sheepishly.

“Ah, actually you know you don’t have to do that. I was just joking back there,” Phoenix replied. Miles waved away his argument with his hand.

“Nonsense, it won’t be any trouble to me at all,” He said confidently. Phoenix felt even happier because he would be able to spend more time with Miles, and maybe he’d even get to…  
WHACK

A metal baseball bat had hit Miles in the head and caused him to collapse to the ground Phoenix stared in shock… Not because he was afraid or anything, but only because the perpetrator of the crime was a purple horse.

Another slam of the bat, and Phoenix thought no more. 

___________________________________________________________________________

“Ahh…”

“pppPleaaase moaaaare”

Phoenix awoke to strange moaning sounds from a familiar voice. 

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh-”

As he tried to get his bearings on the situation, he realized that he couldn’t exactly recall how he got there… Or even where he was.

Where he was?? Phoenix opened his eyes to darkness and waited for his eyes to adjust listening to the moans of his friend, Miles Egdeworth.

...

Wait… Miles Edgeworth?? 

And he saw him. 

Miles Edgeworth was on his knees naked and had a huge horse dick in his mouth and another one in his ass. 

His hands were handcuffed and on the ground and his eyes were filled with lust. 

Phoenix tried to run over to his friend but he couldn’t because of the handcuffs keeping him to the bed.

Wait… bed?? Phoenix realized that he was naked and lying on his back with his hands tied over his head to the bed.

“Are you awake?” Phoenix glanced over to where the chipper sounding voice came from. It was strange and sounded so cheerful compared to the raping scene happening right in front of him. 

“Um, You know, you shouldn’t ignore your friends, Phoenix.” Phoenix glanced at the voice again… or rather the horse. The horse was purple with a dark purple mane and bangs with a horn peeking out. 

“Wh-what is this? Wh-where am I?” Phoenix asked, horrified. The horse smiled and clopped over to him making comedic sounds with its hooves.

“What a silly question! You are here, of course!”, the horse smiled wider, “My name is Twilight Sparkle, and I am a unicorn! Tonight me and my… friends will teach you about friendship”. 

The unicorn’s horn started glowing

-and Phoenix forgot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... Twilight and Phoenix spend their time together! They have lots of fun!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This song truly represents what I am feeling as I wrote this!!! 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LFuHUcQZwew

He awoke to strange sounds from a whimpering voice. 

As he tried to get his bearings on the situation, he realized that he couldn’t exactly recall how he got there… Or even where he was… Or who he was

Who was he?? He felt a very strange feeling of separation within himself. It felt like a strange combination of deja vu and jamais vu. 

The taste of the words in his own name were almost on his tongue until his head hurt and he couldn’t bear the pain of remembering anymore.

He slowly got his mind back together and opened his eyes. 

There was a gray haired man tied in red shibari which was hanging him from the ceiling. There was a white fluid dripping from the man’s ass. The gray haired man seemed like he was dazed, or maybe unconscious. 

He tried to walk over to the gray haired man but he couldn’t because of the handcuffs keeping him to the bed.

Wait… bed?? He realized that he was naked and lying on his back with his hands tied over his head to the bed.

“Are you awake?” He glanced over to where the chipper sounding voice came from. It was strange and sounded so cheerful compared to the strange scene happening right in front of him. 

“Um, I just wanted to ask if… you remember me, Phoenix.” glanced at the voice again… or rather the horse. The horse was purple with a dark purple mane and bangs with a horn peeking out. 

Phoenix? That word felt familiar in his mouth… Was that… his name?

“Wh-what is this? Wh-where am I?” He asked, horrified. The horse smiled and clopped over to him making comedic sounds with its hooves.

“What a silly question! You are here, of course!”, the horse smiled wider, “My name is Twilight Sparkle, and I am a unicorn!” After saying that the unicorn then paused and laughed to herself… Giggling at a joke only she understood.

“Well, It looks like my spell actually worked,” She smiled triumphantly! He looked at her confused. 

Spell?? 

What was happening??? 

She then gasped at him in fake shock, “Ah, Where are my manners? I almost forgot to tell you your name!” She said laughing.

Wait… His name? Why did this… talking unicorn know his name when even he himself didn’t know. 

“H-how do you know my name??” He asked, a little scared to know the answer. “I don’t recall ever meeting you, so how do you know my name?”

The unicorn’s smile changed into a sinister grin, “You are Phoenix. And you are mine, all mine.”

Phoenix felt a chill down his bare spine. He felt an instinctual fear that couldn’t be described. 

It sent his heart racing, blood pumping, muscles twitching. But he couldn’t run or fight or hide. He had no choice but to face this... Creature head on.

But before Phoenix could try to make a plan to escape or fight back, the unicorn signaled for someone using her horn.

“He’s all yours boys,” Twilight Sparkle said with a cold voice, “Teach him the true power of friendship.” Phoenix’s eyes widened at the sight of these two huge muscular horses and their huge horse penises. But strangely at the mention of the word friendship, he felt as if he really wanted those horse penises in his ass and in his mouth and-

Wait… wtf??? What was he thinking? Why would he want a horse peni-

“Wow,” One of the mares said gruffly, “Twilight really did a good job on her spell. She only had to mention the magic word once and he is already drooling and wet.”

Wait.. Were they talking about him? Phoenix looked down at himself to realize he truly was drooling and his erection was leaking like crazy! 

He didn’t care at this point if he got arrested for beastiality at this point!!! All he could think about was stuffing himself with horse cocks!!!!!!

Phoenix’s hips instinctually trying to hump the air for any feeling of release from his raging boner. 

One of the mares climbed on the bed and sat on Phoenix’s torso and stuffed his large dick into his mouth. Phoenix almost cried with pleasure and joy!!!! He really loved friendship so much!!! 

The other mare went on the end of the bed and raised up Phoenix’s legs and stuffed his huge horse dick into Phoenix’s ass.

“Wow!! It’s a good thing we stuck that vibrator up his ass while he was unconscious earlier! It slid right in!!” The mare exclaimed.

Phoenix couldn’t hear him… Well more like he couldn’t comprehend the words that he was saying. The only thing Phoenix really cared about was friendship. 

The two mares pounded their dicks in Phoenix’s holes at a relentless pace. 

Phoenix felt so good!! He really really wanted the two mares to cum in him!!!! He wanted to taste horse semen so badly!!!

On the other side of the room the gray haired man could see the two mares pounding the man on the bed. The gray haired man felt so jealous!! 

Ever since Twilight Sparkle said that his name was Miles and told him about the wonders of friendship, he wanted to have more horse dicks in his ass and mouth!! 

Suddenly Miles felt a hard pointy thing poke in his wet horse cum filled hole.

It was Twilight Sparkle fucking Miles slowly with her unicorn horn!!   
She pushed her horn in and out setting a slow tempo so that Miles could savor her friendship. 

Miles sighed contentedly, he loved Twilight’s horn and he loved her friendship. If he wasn’t tied up in the red shibari ropes, then he would have begged to lick Twilight’s horse pussy and taste her friendship juices!!!!!

…

……….

……………………..

…………………………………………???

what…………………………………………………...??????????

Phoenix Wright blinked lucidly… what….. was……….going… on? His head hurt so badly that he couldn’t even move it. Phoenix looked around at his surroundings. It seemed that he and Edgeworth were at Phoenix’s apartment.

Edgeworth was lying face down on the ground. His maroon suit jacket was crumpled up beneath his head almost resembling a pillow, and his cravat poking out of his pants smushed in his pocket. 

Phoenix crawled over to his friend to check his state of condition and flip him over. 

Edgeworth’s hair was messed up and covered with sweat, he seemed sick but alright for the time being. 

Phoenix went over to the bathroom to check out his own state. 

Phoenix looked like shit and felt even worse. He felt so sore… down there… that he could barely limp. And he had a strange musky taste in his mouth that wouldn’t wash down with just mouth wash. 

Phoenix groaned in pain and gave up at washing the taste out. He didn’t have the mental or physical capacity to do anything but sleep… so he returned to the couch he woke up on and did just that. 

...But if Phoenix had been more lucid… If he had the strength to move his legs to his bedroom… he would’ve noticed a strange purple pony grinning happily about a memory spell that had worked perfectly. 

The pony left quickly and quietly of course… but not before leaving the two men some presents in that bedroom. 

The presents being a pair of sticky handcuffs and a signed photograph of a man hanging with red rope shibari from the ceiling.

The note on the picture read:

𝓒𝓸𝓷𝓰𝓻𝓪𝓽𝓼! 𝓨𝓸𝓾 𝓱𝓪𝓿𝓮 𝓫𝓮𝓬𝓸𝓶𝓮 𝓯𝓻𝓲𝓮𝓷𝓭𝓼𝓱𝓲𝓹 𝓵𝓪𝔀𝔂𝓮𝓻𝓼!!!~♥


End file.
